New Tricks - Bank Holiday Blues
by ComedySuze
Summary: The UCOS team's plans for the August Bank Holiday are disrupted and put on hold when Strickland asks them to re-investigate the death of a Charity fundraiser from 22 years ago. While Steve visits Charley to ask her something important. Sandra has something worryingly on her mind, Gerry and Brian decide to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**New Tricks - Bank Holiday Blues**

**Chapter 1 **

Bank Holidays weren't commonly one of the best times of the year for the UCOS team, still this year's August Bank Holiday would thankfully be different. Now as the end of August approached, the team had all arranged for some well deserved time off. Steve was going back to Glasgow to spend time with his girlfriend Charley. Gerry was going to be spending Sunday and Monday with Paula and Gerry Junior, they'd planned a family day out to the seaside because of the weather was forecast to be a scorcher over the next three to four days. Brian opted to stay at home and try out playing Candy Crush Saga on his laptop.

"Hope I'm not going to regret asking you this. Promise me you won't be getting hooked and addicted to this Candy Crush Saga game, remember your brief Twitter obsession, you know for me that was quite preposterous to put up with." Esther wasn't giving out much hope on this being a possibility for him to avoid.

Sandra had planned to put her feet up at home, on the leather sofa and to treat herself with a glass of the finest bottle of champagne she could find her in fridge and then to relax back and watch a few DVD Boxsets of Scott & Bailey.

"You know sometimes I find myself getting fed up with all those tv repeats of Midsomer Murders and Deal or No Deal, I won't be watching them again if they're on the tv over the weekend. Thank goodness I've got my books to keep my mind reasonably busy and entertained over the next few days as well as doing my computer work." Brian was telling the team as they were getting themselves ready for another day of tough work in the office.

"Don't forget I've got to leave at 4, you know it's just so I can drive up the motorway before the rush hour starts." Steve thoroughly explained, he and Charley hadn't seen each other for a month and a half, the only communication they had was three phone calls over the last fortnight or so. He was now very much looking forward to spending as much time with her as possible while he was going to be in Glasgow.

Sadly everyone's plans for the Bank Holiday seemed likely to be ruined once Strickland was spotted approaching towards the office. He had taken it upon himself to start off that particular morning with an unexpected visit to the main office. He was tightly clutching a folder in his right hand as he entered the room. The penny dropped for most of the team, well everyone except Gerry, that the reason for his visit would be because of an unsolved case that he was pretty much hoping the team might re-investigate. He knocked at Sandra's office door and quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Well I assume that's all of our arranged plans for the next few days out the window then." Brian reckoned right away, he expressed a provocative look before sitting up straight in his chair. . Unsurprisingly whenever Strickland had previously left the team with stacks of folders related to unsolved crimes from 20+ years ago, Brian was always the first to guess rightly and then voice his disappointment at having to do overtime. Steve quickly picked up on this.

"And here was me thinking you'd be jumping through hoops in celebration at the possible thought of doing plenty more of overtime work in here Brian." Steve quipped, Gerry couldn't help but chuckle at this comment.

"You're spot on there, so bloody true. His mind... more or less does it's own overtime work, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, I'm betting even while he's sleeping, it's still ticking away inside" Gerry remarked, somehow he always believed he knew most of Brian's weirdest and outlandish habits and ways of thinking far too well nowadays.

"How did you manage to figure that out?" Steve asked, out of curiosity.

"Well when you've become mates and worked alongside him for so long he tends to get on everyone's nerves, so it therefore doesn't take you long to discover what sort of person he's like during working hours." Gerry further explained in much more detail to his Scottish friend.

Sandra and Strickland both left her office and came into the main office to join the rest of the team.

"I'm afraid whatever plans we have for the Bank Holiday will have to be put on hold for the time being.." Sandra started to explain a few things to the team, the reason provided was that they were now required to work tomorrow (Saturday & Monday) on a recently discovered unsolved case from the mid 1990's. Surprisingly Gerry seemed perfectly calm and alright about all of them now working the extra two days.

On the other hand Steve didn't look too optimistic nor happy regarding this last minute announcement. "I can't cancel on Charley, sorry but this is important I'm going to have to still take the two days off from work." Gerry began to wonder what he meant by important, maybe Steve was planning to persuade Charley to travel down from Scotland, so she could officially move in with him, into the new apartment in Central London he'd recently purchased five weeks ago.

Robert and Sandra could both clearly see that Steve really meant everything he mentioned and how honest he looked about coming straight out with his thoughts on taking time off, after all it was significantly important for him to spend time, catching up with his girlfriend.

They both eventually came to the same final decision regarding this. "Yes that's fine Steve, you go back to Glasgow and put your feet up. You deserve the time off. I think we'll be able to manage with this re-investigation ourselves." Sandra understood completely and so gave him the green light, for leaving the workplace later that afternoon around an hour earlier than everybody else would be. She then looked across the room towards Brian's desk.

"I can tell I'm not going to get a moment's peace I am, if this means I'll be expected to answer any calls that ring out on Steve's desk phone." Brian remarked, he didn't look best pleased either despite his affirmative looking body language.

"Well I hope the weather up there for you over the weekend will be ideal for driving. Down here's bound to be a scorcher as well. You won't mind me putting the air fan on, Guv'nor? You know if gets too hot in the office, say tomorrow." Gerry decided to check with her beforehand. He also realized he was going to need to phone Paula and inform her of the last minute change of plans.

"I don't see why not." Sandra couldn't really properly argue with him over this. Every now and then it was becoming distinctly obvious they appeared to be arguing far lesser on important matters nowadays. The crystal clear expression etched across her face pretty much said it all, she was reasonably relieved that this was now happening more often between them.

Steve and Gerry exchanged a few baffled looks as they both acknowledged their female colleague's sudden quiet composure.

"Got something on your mind?" Brian beat them to it when it came to see if she was feeling fine or had something personal bothering her.

"It's just the thought of me not getting a chance to have a lie in in tomorrow morning that's all. Saturday's the best day for me to relax and unwind more." So she claimed when she responded, she was aware of the sudden concern for her. God they could be annoyingly nosy especially Gerry even after so many years of knowing him in and out of work. They weren't sure whether or not she might have been telling them the truth though.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter.**

* * *

**New Tricks - Bank Holiday Blues**

**Chapter 2**

Later that very afternoon Sandra finally got around to briefing her fellow colleagues with the only known details on this particular case which they'd be given by Strickland, handwritten down and photocopied. She was standing in front of the evidence board, studying each individual picture, one of the murder scene where the victim was killed and another picture of the clothing the victim was wearing on the day of the murder. She had recorded and scribbled names and an hour to hour timetable from the day of the murder of the board.

"Michael Cross, 28 years old. Campaigner, Charity worker. Lobbied for countless homeless charities. Dedicated every considerable moment he had to campaign for certain things he believed in. Making sure he helped out as much as possible."

"Some people liked him, worshiped him even, yet according to the original investigation there was others that didn't. There were 2 unproved accusations of stealing from the charity fundraiser made against him. Also according to the original case documents they were convinced he might have been suffering with depression at the time of his death yet it seemed he was only disappointed and upset with regards to this." Brian said, remembering everything he could from the top of his always brilliant and reliable memory.

"Yes of course there was that and also the fact there was no official suspect mentioned in the file work by DCI Newman who lead the original investigation." Gerry also contributed to the conversation with a few important things as well. When he used to be a Detective Sergeant back in the day, he happened to have discovered some scandalous facts and information about the well respected DCI Newman, from a Detective Inspector he was working alongside at the time of this investigation.

"You were never one of his biggest fans from what I remember Gerry. Didn't you have a nasty run in with him one time? Yes that was it, you hit the roof when he mocked your accent on the first day you started out as a Detective Sergeant. It's a good job you managed backed away from a potential clash and stayed out of his way when you did, you know after that happened." Brian scrupulously believed as he started nattering on a bit more, more than ever.

"That's a name I'd rather be forgetting about right now if I'm honest." Gerry didn't appear to be in a reasonable enough mood. Truthfully to some extent he felt slightly awkward and unhappy at the unwanted thought of discussing his previous run ins with the aptly nicknamed _"smug faced tosser"_ Mick Newman.

Both Brian and Gerry seemingly looked as though they were more or less getting themselves easily distracted, this hadn't gone unnoticed by Sandra.

"Can we leave any certain conversations regarding past incidents until further notice and now get back on track especially with getting to the bottom of this unsolved case." She made her thoughts resoundingly clear to them. She couldn't risk trying to solve this investigation all on her own if Gerry had suddenly declared he wasn't going to accompany her after she announced they were going to chat to the now retired Newman.

"Well how do you suggest we make a start on retracing the people who were bought in for questioning?" Gerry sighed.

"He had a sister Jessica, according to these files she worked as a horse trainer. At the time of her brother's death she was working at the Greenwich National Horses stables. I think our best bet is trying to find out if she's still working there or wherever she's working nowadays. So me and Gerry will go there first thing tomorrow morning." Sandra told the both of them, as she went to retrieve her blue mid length coat from the coat hanger inside her office.

The time on the clock within the UCOS office had just turned 5pm and the team eventually decided to go for drinks at the local pub together. As Sandra took the opportunity to leave first, Brian began to reflect on the last few hours of that same afternoon and how the questionable atmosphere within the office could only have been described as rather perplexing to say the least, mainly it was because of Sandra's odd behaviour.

Earlier in the day around lunchtime, he had just so happened to have caught a fleeting glimpse of her through the glass panel of her see through office door, not looking as upbeat nor as happy as normally seemed. "You were definitely right about Sandra, she doesn't look too happy about something." He turned and told Gerry.

"Why don't we ask her outright and what exactly is bothering her." Gerry suggested openly, he was hopeful that his friend might fully agree with him regarding this. Sadly however this recommendation didn't go as swimmingly and didn't sit well as he thought it might do.

"No, have you forgotten about the last time you rudely stuck your nose in on her personal life, it's no wonder your curiosity only resulted in you tongue lashing from Sandra and Strickland." Brian firmly forewarned him not to even dare try to.

"Alright, fine. I guess I'll attempt to keep this to myself then. You know sooner or later one of us will undoubtedly end up finding out what's on the Guvnor's mind anyway." On the face of it, Gerry was making every effort in making a massive thing of this, for some reason Brian found himself suddenly agreeing with his friend's notable prediction.

"Are you two going to stand there all night playing a game of Chinese Whispers or are you two actually coming to the pub to join me for drinks?" Sandra asked them after silently appearing in the doorway, she wasn't looking predominantly happy with them for acting like slow coaches.

"Of course we are." Gerry responded, he's almost jumped with fright seconds earlier after he heard her stressed voice, he didn't like it whenever she previously tried to do sneaky returns back to the office. He therefore went to gather some of his belongings from his desk. While Brian bought out his bicycle from the far corner of the office and guided it towards the office's exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day, the UCOS team embarked on the first steps of examining every documented piece of evidence.

"Received a wake up phone call from Brian this morning, according to him he was able to search the staff list on the Greenwich Horses Stables website and in next to no time he happened to see Jessica's name mentioned on there. "She works full time as a Senior Horse Trainer these days, at the same stables she's worked at for nearly 30 years ago." Sandra briefed Gerry on what the victim's sister did next after her brother's death, not too much judging by the details.

"Maybe being a horse trainer has never stopped being a passion for her." Gerry smartly speculated even as they were approaching the front gateway of one of the horse stables. He was hoping they would uncover whatever they could, hopefully some new information regarding some of the unsolved mysteries of this case.

"Yes that might explain it." Sandra answered. Her left hand was tightly clutching her Police ID Wallet. A woman kitted out in horse riding gear, presumably in her mid 50's soon approached them.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yes I think you can if it's possible, we're looking for Jessica Cross." Sandra sensitively smiled for a moment or two beforehand. Then she stepped forward, standing beside the stable door.

"Yes I'm Jessica Cross and who you might both be?" She confirmed her name and responded by asking them who exactly they were and what reasons they had for visiting the stables.

"Detective Superintendent Pullman, this is my colleague Gerry Standing, we work for the Unsolved Crime and Open Cases Squad, we're wondering if you might be able to answer a few questions about your brother Michael?" Sandra needed to check that Jessica would be willing and confident enough to answer a few questions about her much missed brother.

"Well the horses are due to be paraded in front of a few potential visitors any minute, so I think we should go to the staff cafeteria." There was a glimmer of sadness in her reaction while she was still speaking to them. "I'm sorry" She tried desperately not to cry as she remembered the last time she saw her brother alive.

"It's okay, take as much time as you want." Gerry felt sympathetic towards her as did Sandra. Jessica started leading them towards where the cafeteria was located.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian was cycling to a local charity fundraising event which was being held outside of the Emirates Stadium, home to Arsenal FC. He pulled up on his bicycle next to the match day/box office and wasted no time in attempting to look for the person he come to chat to. There were so many people queuing up for clothes and other belongings which were being sold as part of the fundraiser.

When he was lucky to find someone from the charity group, 10 minutes later. He coughed to clear his throat before choosing to move towards the person. "Excuse me I'm looking for Christopher Douglas, the man responsible for putting on your fundraising event today, Is he around here somewhere?"

"He's talking to his missus on his phone at the moment. Shouldn't take too long while you're waiting you can always help yourself by having a look at what we're selling for the Douglas Charity."The outgoing and affable young man politely recommended.

"No thank you, this is a matter of police business." Brian said. However despite declining this recommendation, an Austin Healey 3000 model car and a Hornsby Flying Scotsman train set displayed out on one of the tables in front of him eventually caught his attention. "How much is the Flying Scotsman set?" He knew Esther wouldn't relatively be pleased if he bought it and then bought the train set box home with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve was now driving throughout the streets of Glasgow, last night after arriving back late in the city centre and retracing the city's famous attraction, he eventually returned back to his now temporary flat. The 7 and a half hour journey from London had most certainly exhausted him out but this morning after getting a refreshing wash and shave in the bathroom he was now willing and ready to re-embrace the comforts of this wonderful and beautiful once again. Remembering the exact time he'd arranged to reunite with Charley later that day, he soon relaxed in the living room by lounging around and watching taped episodes of River City on the LCD TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry and Sandra were still chatting with Jessica. They were sitting together in the cafeteria.

"Can you tell me about the sort of contributions and the importance of the Charity work Michael did back in the 1980's?" Sandra asked, she didn't want to put any unwelcome pressure nor encourage the woman to provide them with most of the answers they were searching with regards to this re-investigation.

"He did everything, you name it. Marathons, Putting on entertainment shows to help raise money for the homeless shelters in London. It's never quite sunk in with me on why anyone would want him dead, he wasn't even suicidal either . He always a caring friend to anybody who needed a good cheering up." Jessica told them.

"According to the previous investigation, someone went out of their way to name and shame him as a _money grabbing tosser, who deserves to work in a rubbish job instead._" Gerry remembered reading that certain unpleasant sentence in the filework.

"Me and Michael we're attending a party that night. God he was incredibly upset after Philip spoke horribly about him." Jessica further explained as she continued talking, both Gerry and Sandra interrupted her.

"Philip?"

"Yes, Philip Armstrong. At the time he was the main person in charge of the UK Kindness Charity. He's retired nowadays, I can't imagine his opinionated views have changed one little bit." She stressfully suggested, god she hated the man even after 22 years. Gerry found himself agreeing with her and he started to wonder whether perhaps he and Sandra should find the time to pay a visit the retired man sooner rather than later.

"Was it ever mentioned, why he pointed the finger at your brother?" Sandra asked her.

"No from what I remember. I heard he never got questioned by the Police. He was never a trustworthy individual, too snobbish, I think that's why he'd possibly pointed the finger at Michael. " She claimed.

"Why don't we do that soon Guv'nor?" Gerry confidently shared his thought. Sandra gave an agreeable look.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Tricks - Bank Holiday Blues**

**Chapter 3**

Afterward as they headed back to the car park, Gerry seem in a more optimistic mood more than ever. Sandra decided to ask him what his considered opinions were presently at that moment in time. "Go on then Gerry tell me whatever it is you have to confidently say." She wasn't trying to scupper his confidence or anything but remained hopeful he wouldn't mention anything foolish.

"Well Jessica's right about one thing isn't she, that man's an absolute tosser, who didn't and probably still doesn't give a toss about anybody's feelings except his own." Gerry soon briefly explained to her. He moved his head slowly from left to right, hoping to ease a bit of stiffness in his neck.

"Actually Gerry I don't need this. Having to put up with listening to one of your pointless old school hunches that may or may lead to nowhere in helping us with this case." Sandra sighed, a soft sound from her lips. She was curious to find out just exactly how many of those unhealthy cigarettes had the conscientious former Detective Sergeant might have possibly smoked throughout the morning when her back was turned.

"Just stating the obvious that's all, nothing wrong with that Guv'nor. You've probably thought the same too but you're probably feeling too awkward to admit it out loud." He remarked with a knowing look. It was always pretty easy to tell each and every time how hesitant her feelings and judgment became whenever it regarded whatever baffling case they were investigating.

"I wonder if Brian's having much better luck than us." He poised this tolerable question just as they both got into her car.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian was now chatting to Christopher Douglas, something began to ring true about this chap. He didn't seem like someone who might have had skeletons in his closet or anything, Brian decided to literally give him the benefit of the doubt while the businessman continued to confidently answer his questions.

"To tell the truth Michael was like a brother to me, the both of us tended to look out for our best interests at heart. His death just came as a huge shock. I still remember that day when I got told, I felt numb and beside myself." Christopher tried not to let his emotions get the better of him as he recited his finest memories of himself and a young Michael attending a Bruce Springsteen concert in London that had taken place in the mid 1980s.

"You told the original investigation you believed there was a strong possibility Michael was getting bullied and blackmailed, yet for some reason the bullying was confirmed but the blackmail part was never found to be proved." Brian stated.

"No it didn't. Of course everyone heard and knew about the bullying and the ridiculous accusations were being thrown at him. Poor guy couldn't deal with getting blamed for some of the raised money suddenly going missing. Mind you the police didn't help matters either, they never once promised to look into what I told them back then. Everything sounded too fishy." Christopher helped all the more by answering one or two more questions. Despite the look of discontent and regret expressed across his face, he was still resoundingly truthful and honest when faced with difficult questions.

"You've got a perfect outspoken personality and I'm not doubting you for one minute but can I ask you was there anyone you worked alongside who didn't see eye to eye with Michael in the days leading to his death?" Brian frowned and soon adjusted his glasses after asking this.

"The only person I remember back then, was a man called Philip, the surname I've forgotten. He happened to run another leading UK Charity called UK Kindness. He badmouthed me and Michael when we had the misfortune of bumping into him at a party once. Nasty piece of work." Christopher said with a mere shake of the head.

"You think if he possibly had the motive to kill Michael?"

"I honestly don't know Mr Lane...if I did know anything I'd have been giving you all the answers to help your UCOS department to solve this case. " Chris regretfully said, wishing he knew more.

"I'll look into that Philip name for you, find out his surname. By the way if anything comes up...here have this , it's the UCOS office number..." Brian said, he then placed a pocket size contact card down on the oak made table in front of him, it displayed the UCOS' name and number in handwriting on the front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh you're both back then." Brian greeted both of his colleagues as he breezed through the office doors while carrying his dependable bicycle over to the corner of the room.

"Yes we are. You've been gone ages and you don't seem too bothered to tell us what Christopher Douglas told you." Gerry called this unanswered response to attention.

"Hang on a minute Gerry, at least let me get me helmet off first before I get the chance to tell you both what I've managed to found out." Brian sighed, obviously not impressed by his friend's clear impatience and eagerness on getting wind of potential new evidence. Brian undone the straps from beneath his chin and then lifted the black helmet up from his head, before eventually placing on the handlebar. He then took his coat off and then left it on the back of his chair. Finally after keeping the team waiting for ten minutes, he sat down behind his desk. Sandra was reading the second page of the file, checking to see she hadn't overlooked anything possibly significant enough to give them a clue as to whether the original statements matched from 22 years ago and whether Jessica and Christopher's statements were still precisely spot on.

"As I was saying, did Christopher have anything more to tell you about anybody who might have had a chip on the shoulder or held strong resentment or a dislike against Michael?" Gerry quizzed him.

"He didn't have anything more to say only he did just so happen to mention one name...Philip... According to Christopher this Philip wasn't a likeable person and behaved like a nasty piece of work." Obviously, a disappointed Brian couldn't tell much. However as soon as he brought up the Philip name, Gerry sprang into full detective mode as soon as he heard the name quoted about.

"Philip Armstrong..yeah...Jessica mentioned him too..Horrible, opinionated tosser..Retired now, still believed to be living somewhere within North West London, around the Harrow borough. We're going to pay him a visit later this afternoon and hopefully we might get some answers from him." Gerry made the confirmation regarding the plan to visit the retired charity businessman.

Sandra walked out from her office unannounced. "Philip lives in Blackburn Street, just by the newly built Tesco Supermarket. If you're so willing to find out some truths from him Gerry, why don't we go now instead of leaving it until too late to go and see him." She cleverly suggested, mind you she was only recommended this, so it would thankfully stop him from rambling on as regards to his many theories about how well Mr Armstrong knew Michael and what motivated him to commit the murder.

"I don't see why not besides I'm never one to back away from a bitter confrontation with a tosser who loves getting any chance to mess around with some poor soul's mind." Gerry admitted with self-confidence just as he was getting up from his chair, then picking up his heavy jacket.

"Brian try and find out whatever you can on, say the history of Michael's established charity and also check whether or not his sister could have been involved with somebody around the time of his brother's death. Sandra said, the team needed to uncover enough information on a possible suspect and whether they held plenty of reasons for killing an innocent young man over 20 years ago.

Brian happily gestured his agreement with her, with a confirmatory nod of the head. Both officers soon exited from the office afterward.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They found the correct address of where Philip Armstrong was now residing. However the untidy and litter strewn neighboring streets didn't exactly look ideal for a retired successful businessman. The park wasn't much better looking either, put out bonfires along by the front entrance of the park, as both the UCOS surprisingly discovered as soon as they both got out from Sandra's car.

"You sure this is the right address?" An apprehensive Gerry checked just to make sure with his boss. He looked rather picky and grumpier, Sandra assumed he probably didn't like the look of the derelict streets.

"Yes Gerry, stop behaving so fussy and irritable. We need to focus on getting to the bottom of this case. So just keep an open mind about this" Sandra carefully reminded him of the importance of staying focused rather than allowing judgement overcloud opinions of someone who they hadn't met before.

Moments later she knocked on the brown surfaced front door. She sighed when she caught Gerry rummaging through his pockets. "What's the matter now?" Clearly she didn't look particularly impressed by his constant distractions. He hadn't bothered to digest her words of advice yet again. - predictable as per usual.

"Looking for my cigarettes. I still think this tosser's untrustworthy when we talk to him." Gerry said, giving the same old impromptu suggestion like he always preferred to do so.

They soon got an answer as an elderly well dressed man eventually opened the front door to them. "Yes can I help you?" Gerry looked indifferently as Sandra got out her ID.

"Yes you can, I'm Detective Superintendent Pullman, this is my colleague Gerry Standing. We were wondering whether we could ask you a few questions, regarding to the death of Michael Cross." She started to explain her reasons. She hoped Gerry wouldn't say something thoughtless to ruin their hopes of finding out every answer Philip might provide them with. The elderly man quickly invited them into his house. Both the UCOS colleagues headed inside.

"So the case has been reopened? The police must want it off their records as soon as possible" Philip asked them.

"Yes, some new evidence has come to light." Sandra confirmed. All three of them walked into the uncluttered and clean front living room.

"Has that toad-rag Douglas been shouting from the rooftops again? Telling your officers I'm an uncaught killer." Philip asked again.

"No, did you and Mr Douglas not see eye to eye?"

"No we didn't. I've never liked him and he didn't like me but he did always seem quite overprotective of his quiet young friend. From time to time if somebody tended to badmouth the young man, Douglas was quick to jump to his defense. I make one comment and he blames me for violently threatening him and young Michael. I never was a violent man nor I am nowadays. I think he's only been telling you so you wouldn't suspect him of having some involvement in his friend's death." Philip suddenly mentioned the unexpected comment out of the blue. Taking Gerry and Sandra back by genuine surprise.

"Sorry but are you trying to tell us the truth here?" Gerry looked baffled as he asked him this. He earned a nudge in the arm from Sandra after he made this uncalled for remark.

"That's precisely what I'm trying to do, Mr Standing. Proving my innocence. I think you've been stitched up good and proper by Douglas or somebody else who hasn't fessed up properly." He calmly confirmed.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Tricks: Bank Holiday Blues**

**Chapter 4**

As they left Armstrong's house and were now en route back to the UCOS office, Gerry was in thinking mood yet again. " Never flinched once did he?, he's a right oddball I guess. You know actually I think it's more than likely Philip was really telling us the truth, even though his alibi hasn't been ascertain." Surprisingly he was demonstrating some handy ways of using his mind for thinking, similar to the apt way Brian liked to do so.

"Well the question still remains why would Christopher and others accuse Philip of being responsible for Michael's death?" Gerry asked.

"Well it was well known to everybody that he held a lot of hate with Christopher and Michael's sister." Sandra soon remembered this from part of the conversation they'd had with Jessica earlier in that morning.

"I'll put my money on the possibility that whoever's responsible for what happened to Michael, is clearly pretty much obsessed in covering up their tracks after so many years and eager to plant enough seeds of doubt about Philip's unbalanced behaviour, in doing so, this would make everyone believe he's a troublesome looking suspect in their minds. Obviously he's innocent of course." Gerry said, Sandra was beginning to wonder whether herself and her sporadically, weary colleague had fortuitously picked up on what felt like 100 pages worth of Brian's highbrow habits and theories concerning re-investigated cases.

Just exactly how had they effectively managed to survive and cope with having to put up with listening to one of his oddball remarks over the past 10 years or so. "We need to find out if Brian's found anything interesting about Jessica and if she'd been involved with someone who could have known her brother and whether she was drawn into something dangerous back then that she hasn't told us about now ." Something was telling her deep down that the real truth might actually be lying closer to home than first thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today Charlie was coming round to Steve's house as they'd always usually arranged. The thought of being away from Glasgow for over the last 9 months had constantly lingered on his mind. Although he never once bothered to complain vocally with regards to the ridiculous prices for a cup of tea and breakfast meals in some of London's popular cafes, deep down he was strongly certain those places were deliberately overcharging him from time to time._ Bloody Rip off merchant._To tell the truth,that was the only thing he regularly disliked as regards to having to deal with while residing in the capital.

He was now busy getting things prepared and ready for the romantic meal he'd suggested cooking for them both later that evening. Finnan Haddle was the preferred meal he planned on cooking. As he raided through the fridge and kitchen cupboards, he quickly acknowledged that he might not have all the ingredients necessary for this meal and that he would need to pop into the nearest Asda Superstore for the ingredients he didn't have._ I suppose this gives me a chance to catch up with everyone around the local area. _

The phone rang out suddenly while he was putting his jacket on in the hallway. He answered it right away. It was Charlie. "Hello... hmm, you know it's quite rude to be checking up on me and monitoring my activities while you're expected to be working and not to make secret phone calls to me. Hey...hey I'm just saying what's right here you know." She was giving him a playful telling off over the phone. "We've got so much to catch up on, haven't we. I'll let you in on a secret I managed to find out about Gerry. Okay I'll see you at 7, love you...bye" He placed the phone down and soon retrieved his flat keys and bulky wallet from the coffee table in the living room before finally heading out from the flat._  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra and Gerry returned back to the UCOS for the second time that day. As soon as they re-entered the office, they were both left staggered when they registered new suspect pictures on the evidence board. Brian was being thoroughgoing regarding the unearthed information he'd come across while looking up on Jessica Cross' "Blimey you've been keeping yourself active and on the go since we've been out of the office."

"Sandra you were right to suspect that Jessica hasn't been entirely truthful about everything she mentioned to you and Gerry this morning. Between September 1987 - June 1991, she happened to be dating a drug dealer named George Hadland. Now I checked the detailed crime records from 1991, specifically the ones from the month which Michael was killed in. Turns out the both of them never quite got along with each other despite Jessica's best efforts to encourage them to do so. There's one last thing, something Christopher forgot to tell me. Michael was a closet gay, not many people knew, not even his sister did."

"Wait a minute how do you know that?" Gerry asked, he couldn't quite believe it, what he was hearing.

"An eyewitness reported it after they happened to witness George aggressively threatening Michael down a secluded side street. Apparently he was a well built man, towering over a kneeling, terrified Michael and shouting out at the top of his voice." Brian revealed everything he'd comprehensively read regarding the unconfirmed report on his computer.

_A youthful looking 25 year old, heavy muscular man with black tousled hair. Ripped strong muscles looked down menacingly at a tearful light brown haired 28 year old man, who was desperately trying to scramble away from his tormentor but kept accidentally trip over, forward onto rocky tarmac pavement. __"Don't you dare come between me and Jess, she's the best thing that's happened to me since I got out of prison last year. I don't want anything to ruin what me and her have together. What would she say if she found out her respected charitable older brother was nothing more than a poof." A 15 year old girl caught a glimpse of this frightening encounter, she seemed to have heard most of what was said. She was soon frogmarched away by her disgruntled mother, who thought nothing of it._

"I could have sworn she was keeping a few guilty looks to herself. I think it's high time we bring her in for questioning. Good work Brian." Sandra smiled with pure confidence as she congratulated her contented colleague.

"Shall I do an address check on the last given address he's been listed under, you know where he's living nowadays Guv'nor?" Gerry asked her.

"Go ahead, do your utmost in finding out whatever you can Gerry, whether George has recently been arrested or charged with anything, GBH, ABH or robberies likewise" She responded, as she attempted to strengthen the team's overall confidence over this re-investigation. Thankfully this unexpected development concerning the unsolved case was reliably helping to take her mind off her persistent problems away from the office.

"She's changed her tune all of a sudden. That fresh air must have done some good for her" Brian could only presume, he thought they should all just concentrate on getting to the bottom of solving the case.

"I don't buy it. She's trying to bury whatever it is she's been worrying about." Gerry wasn't so sure.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Tricks - Bank Holiday Blues**

**Chapter 5**

Gerry's many searches on the computer wasn't getting him anywhere, becoming unsuccessful. "George Hadland's practically untraceable. According to the only information I could find, is him having lived with his parents until his late teens. He moved out suddenly, the moment he got himself involved in a gang and started dealing whatever drugs he could get his hands on. It was his way of making a good prospective outcome for himself."

"What about his relatives?, uncle or aunty perhaps. You know the surname doesn't sound Londonish does it. Sounds more like it's more Northern...Scottish perhaps" As normal, Brian was pretty quick to jump to the right conclusions with regards to this.

Taking the eccentric former DI's thoughts into consideration, Gerry therefore took it upon himself by having another look at what was displayed in clear Times Roman text on his computer screen. "I think you're right Brian. seeing as the only thing it's telling me now, is about his uncle Robert being Scottish and that he's widowed five years ago. It seems that he's living in Glasgow." Honestly he didn't know what to presume, maybe George could be running his own business and looking after his uncle whenever it was required nowadays.

Effectively they had no actual chance of pinpointing out which area in Glasgow, Robert Hadland and any other relatives were residents of, unless they had a person on the inside, someone who must reasonably know Scotland's second largest capital city back to front.

"Steve must practically know that city like the back of his hand, given that he's grown up there and lived there all of his life up until a year and a half ago. You I know I think we'd best ring him to let him know about the Glasgow connection relating to this particular re-investigation." Brian thought they ought to appropriately inform their Scottish colleague without delay.

"I'll give him a ring now then." Gerry retrieved his mobile phone from one of his blazer pockets and then started to dial Steve's number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve was cooking a meal for two, for himself and his young girlfriend. "So how's UCOS life been fairing up for you over the last few months?" Charlie addressed him with a simple enough and easygoing question. Whenever they were able to squeeze in some considerate time, to be able to keep in contact with each other. She believed he wasn't being completely honest with her and was now beginning to worry that he maybe thinking of dumping her because of their long distance relationship was becoming tough for them to maintain.

"Oh you know...it's become a lot of laughs and good fun for me while I've been working there. Gerry's being Gerry as always. Brian's doing what he does best by behaving like he's a real life Sherlock Holmes and Sandra's getting over having said to goodbye to Jack Halford, he was a friend and a mentor to her." He tried very much to respond in a more deferential manner despite his nerves virtually getting the better of him.

"I'd love to meet Brian and Sandra someday, they sound like nice people." Charlie was certainly up for visiting London prematurely, anyway she had always wanted to visit there because of the Art Galleries and the tourist attractions. However the work overload and extra work shifts had regrettably prevented her from planning and booking a trip to the English capital.

"Oh you'd definitely get along with Esther, Brian's wife. She's his constant rock whenever he feels he's had a horrible day at the office. Cooks a nice Lasagne too. " Steve started to share another story with her about his fellow colleagues and their loved ones. As Charlie was confidently preparing to say what she was thinking, Steve's mobile phone vibrated across the coffee table as it also blared out aloud, to the ringtone of the Scottish football anthem Flower of Scotland.

"Wasn't expecting a phone call, I'd better answer." He picked it up from the glass surface of the coffee table, his eyes squinted as he closely examined the name of the caller on the handset. "It's Gerry" _Way to ruin my Bank Holiday pal, probably should check on why he's ringing me all of a sudden, otherwise Charlie wouldn't be pleased with me if I didn't bother to answer it. _

His right thumb pushed down on the small green symbol, icon on his smartphone. He coughed to clear his throat before, speaking up. "Gerry what's up? You need my help with what? Has Strickland properly given you the go-ahead to phone me about this connection?" Steve knew right away his friend was most likely cooking up some implausible excuse to tell him about. The latest one would presumably be along the lines of, _Oh you know Strickers, he was more than happy to give us the go ahead on looking up on the Glasgow Central police database for anything on Hadland._

"That would take me too long. Might I suggest a better option. I think there's a family run butcher shop here called Hadlands on High Central Road. How about me paying them a visit later this afternoon? Yeah Yeah no need to get too overexcited about it. I'll ring you back and let you know if they mention about George's recent whereabouts and whether they hopefully provide me with an address for him. Fine, okay, bye." Steve said, promising do whatever he can to get as much information as possible. After-all Glasgow was a complicated place to travel around and throughout, even more so whenever you make an attempt to park your car. So how hard could it be to track down George Hadland?

"Actually there's another Hadlands' shop. It's a convenience store in Jackson Street. Maybe the family owns both of them." Charlie assumed straightaway.

"Probably, we could both check this for ourselves. I'll ask in the butchers and you can ask in the other shop." He smartly suggested.

Later that day, they visited both shops.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What are you up to now?" Brian looked like he was becoming adequately fed up with his colleague's overbearing curiosity. He casually decided to walk over to Gerry's desk and see what he had managed to successfully uncover.

"Finding out once and for all, why the Guv'nor isn't in her usual mood. You never believe what I have discovered. She's just so happened to receive an email from James Larson."

"I thought he was still serving time in prison."

"Apparently not, he got released 6 months ago because the prison he was serving time, was getting overcrowded. He was meant to serve a 16 months but he got released early, on good behaviour. He's got a bloody nerve by getting in touch with her, especially after breaking her heart." Gerry reckoned. He hoped Sandra wasn't considering the one off chance of going to visit James.

Brian glanced over towards at her office, the blinds were down and there wasn't any distinctive sound coming from within there. Growing further bored of his colleague's unnecessary rambling, he thought perhaps he'd best have a chat with her than Gerry, who probably wouldn't help improve matters at all.

Sandra was presently looking at an outdated photo of herself and a few former colleagues on the computer screen. The photo had been taken at a Christmas party in 1992. It was the first time she'd met James Larson, god he was young, handsome and reasonably charming back then. He had the unique ability of sweeping any single woman off her feet within the first few minutes of them meeting each other.

Brian knocked at her office door, opening it slightly. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure, what is it?" She looked up and rested back in her chair as she waited to see what Brian needed to tell her. Right away she sensed his slow, apprehensive response. "Don't tell me Gerry's still devising a put together plan, in trying to persuade me, into not getting in contact with James by any chance?" She knew exactly what was going on behind her back.

"Well...yes. I think he's bang out of order, for meddling into your private life." Brian told her.

"Too right, so have you and Gerry managed to find an address for George Hadland in Glasgow?" Sandra asked him, she'd heard her colleagues mentioning about Glasgow over 30 minutes ago.

"No but Gerry has phoned Steve and he's said he'll whatever he can to find an address. I hope you don't mind Steve investigating this case as well, while on he's supposedly off duty from UCOS" Brian said.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
